


【R76】【76R】無差 守護死神

by wyl50



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22971514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyl50/pseuds/wyl50
Summary: 傑克和他的玩具死神糰子死神糰子居然變成人了？





	【R76】【76R】無差 守護死神

**Author's Note:**

> 之前那個瑞破糰子變成人的腦洞
> 
> 感覺自己寫得不好 先鞠個躬謝罪
> 
> 特別腦洞 一點不符合現實世界
> 
> 傑克中心
> 
> 可能會有occ
> 
> 流水賬 作者文筆差 詞彙貧乏
> 
> 權當娛樂娛樂的小甜餅就好
> 
> 跪下了

战争让太多人流离失所，无家可归。

他被发现的时候正瑟缩在废墟边的树下，紧紧抱着一只黑色的玩具。

他说自己叫做杰克·莫里森，父亲上了战场，三年没有回来了，这次的空袭又让他失去了母亲。

他一直都很内向，不喜欢说话，福利院的工作人员和他交流时也只是点头或者摇头。

只是他一直抓着那个玩具从不放手。按常理，为了避免孩子们的争夺，福利院会收走所有的个人物品，统一派发相同的用品，而他紧紧抓着那个玩具不肯放手。而当工作人员终于强硬地夺走了他的玩具的时候，他也没有哭泣，只是绝食两天的行为让大家都吓怕了，终于还是把玩具还给了他。也许，这对于他真的有什么特殊的含义吧……

其他孩子都不喜欢他，不只是因为他可以拥有自己的玩具而嫉妒，还因为他不喜欢讲话还不合群。他们会揍他，抢走他的团子放在地上一阵乱踩，而这时，他则会一反常态冲上去揍他们。不论胜负，他也总是会挂彩，不过他不会哭——当然是在白天的时候，晚上他则会把小脑袋埋在团子里默默地哭，努力不发出任何声音。

所以他还是喜欢一个人坐在墙角，抱着他的团子。护工们想让他融入，便不许他把玩具带出卧室，这次他也没有哭，也没有绝食抗议，但这并不能改变他还是喜欢一个人默默地坐在墙角，抱着自己的膝盖。护工们也没有其他办法了，不过这如果能避免打架的话倒也是不错的。

然而护工们还是想错了，孩子们自有不同于成年人的想法，他们会围着杰克嘲笑他、讥讽他，而杰克则一直低头忍耐着。是的，他们在等他爆发，然后便有了一起揍他的理由。不过出人意料的是，这次竟然有人站在了杰克的这边，他和杰克一起打翻了那些纸老虎，杰克流着鼻血对着他扯出了一个大大的笑脸——这可是他来这儿以后第一次笑，而那人则在回了他一个微笑以后跑去别处玩了。

那天晚上，杰克悄悄地给死神团子讲了这个故事，他笑着蹭蹭团子，而团子默默地听着——它当然不可能有什么回应的，杰克多么希望他能真的活过来陪自己玩啊。

虽然杰克还是喜欢一个人缩在边上，但孩子们渐渐地也都不敢欺负小杰克了。

直到有一天户外活动，孩子们都在草地上追逐打闹，而杰克则杵在那里——他没有朋友，也没有人愿意陪他玩。一只手拍上了他的肩膀，是之前的那个人。他们一起爬上了旁边的大树，坐在枝岔上聊着天。

慢慢地，在那个人的带领下，杰克变得开心了起来，也逐渐融入了大家，除了当大家嘲笑他的团子的时候他还是会不太高兴，不过他们也不会因此打架了。小杰克每天也都会把那些有趣的事情讲给团子听，即使他也知道团子不会有回应。

很快，小杰克就到七岁了，他被送进了小学，还不忘带上自己的团子，不过他也不会总是随身带着它，现在的团子似乎更像是一个纪念，而不是精神寄托了。他是寄宿生，所以他会把团子留在宿舍。在难过时看上它一眼倒是很能让他重新振作起来。

记忆中的那个人几乎就要被淡忘了，却又突然出现了。

那是在一次学校远足的，杰克跌了一跤扭到了脚，划破了皮，被落在了后面，他正绝望时，那个人又出现了，从包里掏出了酒精帮他消毒，又扶着他赶上了大部队。

这次他没有忘记问他的名字，他说他叫加布里尔。不过这似乎并不能改变他最后还是被遗忘了的事实。

时间飞逝，杰克十八岁了，十八岁就该是个成年人了，杰克也打算改变些什么了。他已经离开福利院不少时间了，他现在靠着自己的临工和奖学金继续学业。他把自己的漫画书送给了福利院更小的孩子，他开始列每日计划……他看到了床上的死神团子。

也该离开这个陪伴了他这么多年的“家人”了，他已经成年了，玩具是留给小孩子的东西……他把团子和漫画一起放在了那个箱子里。

但是当他把箱子送去了福利院，他却发现团子就这么躺在枕头边。

“真是奇了怪了，难道我记错了？”

他把团子放在了桌上，好提醒自己不要再忘了。而当他再次想起来时，他已经躺在床上了，而团子又躺在枕边。

这可真是奇怪了。杰克想，把团子塞进了垃圾袋，扔到了楼下。

但不出他的意料，团子又一次出现在了枕边。他觉得惊奇，却又束手无策，不过反正这也没什么大不了的不是吗？

直到有一次他从噩梦中惊醒，隐约感觉到背后温暖的怀抱。他强迫自己清醒，却什么都没发现，只有团子安静地躺在枕边——他早就不会抱着他睡觉了，他已经不是小孩子了。

为了探求这个秘密，他开始装睡，果然不出意外，他被圈在了一个温暖的怀抱里，结实的双臂环绕着他，那么地让人安心，那么温暖。他将要沉沉睡去，却突然打起了精神——这里根本不可能有除自己以外的人，而且自己确信已经锁好了门。他猛地回头，撞上了那人惊愕的表情。

“加比！”那人的身份也让他吃了一惊，然后厌恶同恶心一起涌了上来。那么多年了，杰克几乎都要忘记他了，他原本一直以为他是一个很好的人。

“对不起，还是让你发现了……”加布里尔闭上了眼睛，叹了一口气，“如果你已经那么讨厌我了，那我明天就消失，不会再出现了……”

“可是，你为什么会在这里？”杰克的睡意完全散去了，他环顾四周，窗户开得不大，门也没什么异样……但是……团子不见了？

他刚想开口问，加布里尔却起身了，“对不起，我知道几年前你就想把我扔掉了，是我一厢情愿缠着你罢了……”

“你？！”

“对，我就是那只你不再需要了的死神团子……”

“？？！！”

过多的信息一下子涌入了杰克的大脑，团子软绵绵的身子和加布里尔温暖的笑融合在了一起。他想起了自己抱着团子度过的每一个害怕的夜晚，是他给了他最后一点慰藉，他想起了自己被欺负的那一次，是他站了出来，他想起了那一次扭伤了脚，也是他，他分享了太多他的人生，所有的喜怒哀乐。没有人会想到，当一个被当做树洞的角色，真的用心倾听了你的故事时会怎么样。

无数的情感涌上了他的心头。“我可以……再抱你一下吗？”

杰克被圈进了一个温暖的怀抱里。


End file.
